Currently, breast implants are filled with a regular, thermally cured silicone gel, and then implanted into a patient. The volume of silicone contained in a silicone filled implanted device, cannot be adjusted post-implant. Further, already implanted devices cannot be filled with a silicone gel after surgical implantation because current silicone gel formulations are highly viscous, for example, having a viscosity of >1000 cPs; thus they are not injectable via a hypodermic needle. In addition, currently used silicone gel formulations require thermal curing which cannot be carried out with regard to an already implanted device, or a device that is in the process of being surgically implanted or just before surgical implantation.